It's happening everywhere
by Katti94
Summary: A night elf was walking peacefully after a good hunting, but things can come in the way.     Better than it sounds like :3


**Just a littel fanfic … Everything is improvised XD**** notething is tought about.**

The snow was falling peacefully down as a Night elf walked over the thin pattered surface. Her lion companion by her side as she walked deeper into the woods.

She couldn't stand being like this, stuck and couldn't help or do anything as other people were going after Deatwhing. She felt week to her bones, but couldn't leave her responsibility that she have gotten. It was then she saw that her pet had stopped in his tracks and was looking at a point in the bush.

She carefully took her bow and a arrow and carefully took a step back.

Out of nowhere a troll druid attacked, she could see the battle marks on it and a deep scar over the face. Immidently the elf was shooting and arrow but missed as the kitty druid was faster.

Nero quickly got to his owner side and pinned down the druid with great force.  
>It was then the druid look up at Neida with teary eyes.<p>

Neida was curious why it have attacked and then got all emotional, but as she knew she was going to hate it Neida was going to give the druide change to explanation to all this.

"Why the sudden attack ? and then the crying ? are you sure you could have been dead by now ? " Neida asked in commen as the druid shapeshifted to relive a female form.

"I'm fighting to feed a family" the druid only replayed.

Neida just looked down at the druid half of her wanted to laugh at her face of the crap she received. The other half was wondering if the druid was really going to give her family Night elf meat and got shivers down the spine of the thought.

"And you thought that giving you're family Night elf was a good ide ?

"No, you're pet would be fine, we don't eat skinny idiots"

_Skinny idiots__!_ Did this druid want to die so badly?

"Well we are better than those skinny Belf that are on you're side" Yeah, Neida got her now ..

"Well our skinny idiots are much better then you, that's for sure"

This troll had guts to talk considering she was the one pinned to the ground. And Neida didn't like it one bit.

"Okey …, but why attacking a hunter pet of all thing ?" She asked in a calmer way and looked again at the troll.

"I could only see the pet."

Really … this was going nowhere.

"And I have 2 kids I need to feed and take care off, and I can't shake of the feeling my man my be dead by Deathwing" the troll finished at she looked away with teary eyes.

This took Neida of guard, she was going trough the same as her. Jirus was out fighting along sided with many of the guild members. She had forgotten that the Horde was going trough the same as the Alliance. Not only that, but the horde was too going trough the changes of losing Thrall and was having Garrosh as their new leder.

She was too deep in her thoughts that she forgot the troll.

"I was not going to attack if I knew you where a hunter" she said and looked up at Neida.

She could her that the voice was about to crack in sobs.

"Nero!" was all Neida needed to say before the pet was hesitantly going off the druid and stood beside her.

"Her" Neida said as she handed some meat she had gotten on her hunting way.

"B-bu-but don't you need it yourself ?" the Druid said shocked and looked at the meat with big eyes.

"I have engufhe " Neida said simply. And that was true as her whole bag was full of it.

The troll carefully took it and putted it in her own bag.

"Thank you, I own you one" She said and bowed before she shapeshifted into her flying form and left.

x.X.x

When Neida came home a little Night elf kid that ran over and jumped at the sight of her mother.

The little girl hade some small changes than other Elfs. She had the same colour of purple skin, but a little hint of peach in it, she had the same Night elf markings as Neida.  
>Her eyes was blue like her father and his dark brown hair.<p>

"Moma you're home!" the girl said happily and snuggled into her mothers neck.

Neida could just smile off all the energy Alise had.

"Mhm, and I have gotten some food to" Neida said as she walked over to the kitchen area.

"Why didn't you just go to a store?" Alise asked as she followed her mom. "Oh and we got a letter from dad" She said as a bright smile came over her face.

It had been 1 month since she have gotten a letter from Jirus and was dead sick of how it was going with him.

"We can read it together " the little nelf said as she ran to get it.

Neida followed and saw that Nero had curled up in his beading and was fast asleep. As she got to the couch and placed Alise on her lap as she got the letter form her.

_Well for starters I miss you guys so much. Even how much effort were trying to help put her, notething seems like it will work. Heh, even the leaders have been having problems at holding every group in balance, many men's have been going home and been abele to stay. Well I'm glad when I'm back home I will have you're cocking. _Neida need to smile at that little comment "moma read more" _But I have some good news I will hopefully be back soon. And have a little surprise to Alise when o get back to. _Neida could see that her daughter's eyes went wide with happiness. _  
>Well I can't write more os I'm going to say my last words.<br>Love you all. _

It was noted wit a little heart in the end. Neida could feel her whole body warmen up and smiled at it.

"He's coming soon!" Alise shouted happily and started to ran around and jump up and down.

Neida walked back to her previous task and started on the dinner. It was then her mind crossed the druid she had meet for some hours ago. And wished that everything was going fine for her family too.

She knew Jirus and knew that everything was going fine. Her little gnome dk was just fine. She thought as she looked out of the window to see that sunset that was going down.

**Wow this is the longest story I have ever made D:**

**And first time I have written something like this. Sorry for spell mistakes and all but the clock Is 2am .. and I'm suppose to sleep couse I'm going on my vacation tomorrow/today.**

**Review please :D**


End file.
